


My Pretty Sleeper

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Romance, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: Everybody assumes that Gavin Reed barely ever sleeps and would wake at the slightest of sounds.Nines knows better.





	My Pretty Sleeper

**Author's Note:**

> So I adored this prompt given to me on Tumblr. I'm just hoping it's okay because half of this was written accompanied by a bottle of wine and the other half was finished after a concert at 1am so...yeah...
> 
> Title from Oh Ms Believer by Twenty One Pilots.
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

Everybody assumes that Gavin Reed barely ever sleeps and would wake at the slightest of sounds.

Nines knows better.

He’s often overheard their colleagues comment on the detective’s rugged appearance – mused hair, deep frown and always gripping a cup of steaming coffee. In general, he looked permanently unkempt. Although, Nines found that rather endearing.

Whenever he sees Hank or Tina – Chris often joined in, too – placing bets on how much sleep Gavin’s had in the past week and how quickly they think he's going to snap, Nines finds it extremely hard not to laugh. Everyone somehow made the same assumption that Gavin Reed is constantly sleep-deprived. Yet, in reality, the man is almost always asleep somewhere.

It’s a fact that Nines himself was shocked to discover.

It’s also a fact that Nines would never share with the world, for he finds the knowledge of being the only person aware of Gavin’s unusual habits to be quite meaningful. Had he spilled the man's secrets to their mutual friends, Nines would feel less honoured to be so trusted by Gavin. It would no longer be special.

And he would no longer get to enjoy moments like this:

Gavin is sprawled over the hardwood floor of their living-room, a long piece of chewed-up string hanging limp in his hand. His cheek is pressed to the cold floor, head twisted in a position that Nines can only assume will result in a stiff neck. A trail of drool falls to the floor from the corner of his mouth, lips parted and tiny inaudible snores escaping whilst the man sleeps.

Clearly, he'd been playing with the cat before drifting off. Nines shoots the cat a glare – the animal perched on the armrest of the couch, no longer interested in chasing string – but the cat remains unbothered.

Sighing, Nines crouched down in front of Gavin and runs gentle fingers through his tangled locks, smiling as the sleeping man leans into his touch subconsciously. He knows from experience that Gavin is not easy to disturb; he'd be lucky if he manages to wake him now. But Nines doesn’t wish for his boyfriend to get uncomfortable, and so he carefully manoeuvres the man’s body until he can manage to hook his arms around Gavin's waist and haul him into his arms.

In any other situation, he'd most likely receive an onslaught of complaints for carrying the man bridal style – though, Gavin would always blush despite his angry words – but today it is silent, save for a small whine. Gavin doesn’t stir any further, face nestled into Nines’ chest as he carries the man into their bedroom.

The warmth in his system is familiar, a feeling that Nines has long-since come to associate solely with the man sleeping before him, as he places Gavin carefully onto their bed and pulls the covers over him. He’s still fully dressed, and they're yet to have dinner, but for now Nines will let him sleep comfortably. With a gentle peck to his forehead, hand brushing through his hair, Nines pulls back and leaves the room as quietly as possible.

*

Even food isn’t a high enough priority for Gavin, apparently. Nines chuckles, shaking his head as he walks into the kitchen to find Gavin leant over the warm oven, head resting in the folds of his arms as he dozes. It surely can’t be comfortable, but Gavin seemed not to care.

However, before Nines even had the chance to attempt waking the man, the fire alarm began blaring through the peaceful quiet. Gavin shot awake, eyes wide and looking around frantically.

“What the fuck?” he shouted over the fire alarm, watching as Nines hacked into the system and shut it off.

“You fell asleep,” Nines chuckled, moving to place a hand on Gavin's lower back as the man stepped back from the oven. “I think you may have burnt your pizza.”

Gavin groaned, leaning into Nines’ side and rubbing his eyes. “Fuck!”

Guiding his half-asleep human to the chair by the dining table, Nines left a reassuring pat on Gavin's shoulder before heading back to the oven and switching it off. The smell of burning food was prominent in the air as he pulled the door to the oven open, looking inside and raising his eyebrows at the state of the pizza – it was burnt to a crisp, blackened and inedible.

“I’m afraid you can’t eat this.” he said, glancing over his shoulder at Gavin just in time to witness the look of disappointment on his face. “Sorry, darling.”

Gavin waved a dismissive hand, yawning as he stretched his back in a smooth curve – shirt riding up to reveal the trail of hair that disappeared behind the hem of his sweatpants. “Nah, it's a'right, I'll jus’ have toast."

Nines scoffed, chucking the burnt pizza into the bin and walking towards Gavin. The moment he was within reach, the man threw weak arms around his waist to pull him closer as he rested his head on his stomach. A soft sigh escaped Gavin, followed by another yawn that he tried to muffle into his arm. Nines smiled, fingers running through his hair and dancing down the back of his neck.

“Come on, let’s get comfortable on the couch.”

Gavin shot him a curious look, but took his outstretched hand regardless and allowed him to lead him into the living-room. Together, they flopped into the worn cushions of the couch. Gavin wasted no time in working his way under Nines' arm and nestling his head in the space between his shoulder and neck – a content, tired sigh leaving him, which caused warm air to hit the android's skin. Nines smiled, drawing the man closer.

“I’ve ordered you a pizza.” he said, turning on the TV and flicking it to Netflix.

Gavin mumbled into his neck, lifting his head to speak clearer. “Pepperoni?”

Nines nodded.

“Extra onion?”

“Obviously.”

“No sweet corn?”

“Would I ever?”

Gavin snickered, brushing his lips over Nines’ cheek and smiling wide. “I fuckin’ love you!”

“I know.” Nines smirked, pressing a kiss to the top of his boyfriend's head and laughing when he received a light smack in return. “I love you too, darling.”

*

Unsurprisingly, the couch was Gavin’s preferred place to nap. Many a time, Nines had returned home to find his boyfriend curled up on the old couch, socked-feet tucked up off the floor and head resting on his hand.

No matter what position Gavin slept in, Nines thought he always looked perfect. Serene.

On this particular night, Nines – whilst usually tending to leave his boyfriend in peace – was tired too (in his own, android way). He’d spent the day with Connor and Hank and, as much as he loved his ‘brother', his predecessor was rather exhausting.

“Gav?” Nines whispered, crouched by the couch and at face level with the man. “Gavin, darling?”

Gavin stirred, nose wrinkling adorably and brows twitching. Both tell-tale signs that the man was nearing consciousness. Nines smiled, taking the time to admire the rugged beauty of his boyfriend – faded scars, untrimmed stubble, chapped lips and vibrant green eyes.

Wait. Green eyes?

Nines had been so distracted, his lagging system hadn’t picked up on the now awake man blinking confusedly at him. Holding back a chuckle, Nines ran his fingers through Gavin's hair, bringing them to rest under the man’s chin and tilting his head until he could bring their two lips together in a chaste kiss.

“Sorry, love.”

Gavin mumbled, drunk on sleep, chasing after Nines even as he stepped back. The android laughed, gently taking Gavin's arm and slinging it over his shoulders to steady the man as he tried standing up. Half-asleep Gavin is one of Nines' favourite Gavin's; he spouts lots of, usually illogical, things and doesn’t recall any of it when he wakes up. It’s like drunk Gavin, but quieter and more in need of cuddles.

In fact, it was half-asleep Gavin that first confessed his love for Nines, slurring his words whilst Nines had lead them home. Unfortunately, the man hadn’t remembered when he'd awoken – not that it meant that Nines would ever forget.

Gavin allows him to guide them both to their bedroom, falling into bed in a loose mess of limbs. Tugging the covers half-heartedly up to their waists, Nines wraps a protective arm over Gavin and brings him closer. He smiles when the man shuffles, muttering random facts about bees, as he finds comfort in the android’s warmth. Eventually, Gavin drifts back to sleep, pressed into Nines' body and snoring softly.

Nines is glad nobody else sees this side of Gavin. He'd much rather they believed the grouchy detective never slept than instead they knew how perfectly innocent the man looked when snuggled into his side. This was a treasure only for Nines to witness.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many more prompts to write now and I'm so happy!! Thank you all :3
> 
> Love you guys x


End file.
